


SirPyNiss

by ArtsyNerd



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyNerd/pseuds/ArtsyNerd
Summary: Pentious and Arackniss and Monty Python come together to get to know each other on a physical level
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	SirPyNiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first Hazbin fanfic. I follow AxelGear11 on Youtube and wanted to write a fic with my favorite couple and his original character from his Arackniss Radio Series. I haven't written in a long time and I've never written a threesome before so this is new ground for me. I hope turned out good. And also I follow an artist by the name of Dommato. One of her artworks inspired me to write this.

“Just sit there and watch.” said Pen.

Arackniss nodded his head and watched as his boyfriend Sir Pentious was stripping clothes off his former lover Monty Python. He watched from the bed he was sitting on as they were kissing each other and watching Monty take off Pen’s clothes as well. He didn’t want to admit it but this was getting hot. As much as he wanted to hate Monty he was starting to grow on him.

The snakes were touching each other while still kissing. Arackniss unbuttoned the top part of his shirt as he was getting a little warm. He thought back on the words his brother had said, 

“You guys should have a threesome.”

Of course his brother, the famous porn star would suggest this. But he can be mad at Anthony later. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize the snakes had climbed onto the bed and were in front of him.

“Like what you saw?” asked Pen.  
“Uh………..yeah.” was all he could respond.

He could feel the heat on his cheeks as he answered. Pen smirked at him. He leaned down and kissed Arackniss on the lips. Arackniss moaned into the kiss and leaned into it. He was going to wrap his arms around Pen’s neck but the mastermind broke the kiss and moved behind Arackniss.

“Why don’t we make you more comfortable.” he said.

Pen moved behind Arackniss and started to remove his shirt while Monty stayed in front of him. Once the shirt fell off his shoulder he started to kiss between his shoulder and neck. Nissy moaned and leaned back against Pen. But then he felt hands move to his face and he was looking at Monty. The Irish man leaned in and kissed the spider.  
Arackniss was getting pleasure everywhere. He felt Monty trying to enter his mouth and he finally let it happen. He moaned as the tongue fought against his. He was concentrating so much he didn’t even notice Monty removing his pants and Pen removed his shirt as well. He finally broke the kiss to catch his breath. 

“Wait...” Arackniss said catching his breath.  
“This is me saying thanks for not killing me.” said Monty.

Monty kissed his neck and left a trail down his chest, to his stomach until he met with the spider’s cock. He took the cock in his hand and started to stroke him while he started to lick him. Arackniss threw his head back and let out a moan. Pen moved his hands to the spider’s chest and started to twist his nipples. He gasped.

“Ah! Oh god!” the spider said.  
“Don’t think you’re having all the fun.” said Pen.

Pen tapped Monty with his tail to make him stop. He moved next to Monty. He leaned close to Arackniss, put a hand behind the spider’s head.

“Suck me off.”

Pen took a hold of one of his cock and moved Nissy’s head towards it. The spider opened his mouth and took the cock. Pen looked at Monty and smirked.

“Join him.”

Monty nodded and took hold of the other cock and started to suck. Pen looked down at his two lovers. He put his hands on both of their heads. He was panting, enjoying the sensations he was feeling. He grabbed their heads and controlled the speed. His grip got tighter as he felt he was getting close.

He pulled them off of his cocks. The boys looked up to Pen with drool coming down their chins. While Pen looks down at them with a smile, he wraps his tail around Arackniss and lifted him in the air. Arackniss was taken by surprise. Pen then set the spider in front of Monty and coiled behind him.

“I want you to return the favor to Monty for before.” said Pentious.

Arackniss looked at Monty and then looked down at his two hard cocks. He leaned down and grabbed one and started to lick it. Monty moaned as he watched him. Nissy looked at him and smiled. He then took the cock in his mouth. He moved his head up and down taking him to the hilt. 

While he was watching, Pentious reached under a pillow and grabbed a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers and inserted one into Arackniss. The spider moaned at the new feeling. Pen looked at the scene unfolding before him. He leaned forward and started to kiss Monty. He pulled away and then removed his finger. He winked at Monty and moved the tip of his tail by Arackniss’s ass. He coated the tail end with lube, positioned it at Arackniss’s ass and pushed in. Nissy gasped and let the snake’s cock fall out of his mouth. His muscles tightened from the new sensation. He felt full.

“Fuck…….Pen.” he said.  
“I have to make sure you’re ready for us.” Pen said.  
“It’s to much.” the spider said.  
“Monty, will you distract him for me?” Pen asked.  
“Will do.” he replied.

Monty lifted Nissy’s head and gave him a deep kiss. Nissy jumped but relaxed into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Monty’s neck and pulled him closer. He had to admit, the snake was good at kissing. Not better then Pen, but good.

Pen leaned against Nissy’s back, put one hand by his nipple and started to pinch it and his other hand went to his hard cock and started to stroke him. Nissy let out a moan as Pen whispered in his ear.

“I can tell you’re enjoying yourself my little sniper but I think it’s time we all had fun together.” 

Pen removed his tail and moved to the headboard. Nissy stopped the kiss as he felt Pen remove his tail. He turned around and saw Pen had his hand out. He took it and was led to sit on Pen’s lap. 

“Pick your favorite one and put it in you.” said Pen.

Nissy positioned himself above one hard dick, grabbed it and lowered himself.

“Fuck.” was all he could say.  
“Take your time, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

It took some time for Nissy to lower himself until he bottomed out. He didn’t move until he adjusted to the size. Pen put his hand on his cheek. Nissy leaned into the hand and gave a small smile. He knew Pen wouldn’t let him do anything he didn’t want to do. Once he was ready, he started to move slowly.

“Mmmm…….ah…….ah”

Pentious looked past Nissy and gave a nod to Monty. The other snake knew what Penny wanted. He moved behind the spider and positioned one of his dicks to Nissy’s entrance and slowly entered him. Arackniss screamed, threw his head back and put his head on Pen’s shoulder.

“Oh fuck……….yeah.” he said.  
“It’s a bit tight, but you should be okay.” said Monty.  
“Are you okay Nissy?” asked Pentious.  
“Ah…….ah…….start moving you two!” he growled.

The snakes were taken back but complied. They both started to move. Nissy was panting and bouncing up and down. He was loving it. Him and Pen never did both dicks inside of him before and he would have to tell Pen that they will have to do that again, by themselves or bring Monty back cuz Nissy wasn’t complaining at the moment.

Pen lifted Nissy’s head and moved it aside and bit him where his neck and shoulder met. Monty followed suit and bit him on the other side. Nissy screamed as he felt the venom start coursing through his body. Everything was starting to get intense. 

“Oh Lucifer.” he said.

The snakes watched as the little spider was losing it in pure ecstasy. They were so busy watching him they didn’t notice Arackniss taking his lower set of arms and grabbed their second dicks and started to jerk them off. The snakes moaned and watched as the spider pleasured them. 

“You little minx, always full of surprises.” said Pen.  
“Always a tricky one this spider.” said Monty.

Nissy wasn’t really paying attention them. The sensations were getting stronger, his body more sensitive than ever. He really didn’t realize that at that moment the snakes came from his hands. They both moaned loudly. They were panting. They both pulled out of the spider. Nissy was laying still, high on the venom.

“I think we should reward him, eh Penny?” asked Monty.  
“I agree.”

Monty pulled Arackniss to the edge of the bed. Pentious positioned himself at Nissy’s entrance and pushed into him. Arackniss arched his back. Monty grabbed one of his dicks and grabbed a hold of Nissy’s head. He pushed his cock into the spider’s mouth. Nissy was moaning from the pleasure he was receiving on both ends. He then grabbed his own neglected cock and started to stroke.

Pen saw this, stopped him, and took over. Nissy’s top set of arms grabbed onto Monty’s hips and his lower set of arms was grabbing the sheets on the bed. He could tell his orgasm was close. He pulled Monty closer and his grip on the sheets was getting tighter. 

“I’m cum……..cumming.” panted Monty.

And on that, Monty came in Nissy’s mouth. He held Nissy in place as came in the spider’s mouth. Nissy took all the cum and swallowed it. Monty removed himself and collapsed next to Arackniss. 

“Oh Lucifer.” was all Monty could say.

Pen lifted Arackniss and pounded into harder as he could feel is orgasm coming. Monty gathered enough energy to slither next to Pen. Pen then took Nissy off his cock and turned him around so the spider had his back to him. He entered him once again and made the spider lean against him. He went back to slamming into him harder and harder as he heard the spider moans get louder and louder. Monty then grabbed Nissy’s cock and jerked him off.

Pen pulled Monty into a kiss as he came. Nissy screamed as his orgasm hit him a few moments after Pen. All his muscles tightened. Once the orgasm passed, Nissy was still leaning against Pentious. Pen pulled out of spider. He picked up Nissy and settled him between the two snakes. Arackniss looked at Pen.

“Are you feeling okay?” asked Pen.  
Arackniss pulled the snake down into a passionate kiss.

“I feel amazing right now. That was incredible.” he responded.  
“I’m glad to hear it.” said Pen.

Nissy then looked over at Monty and pulled him into a passionate kiss as well.

“Monty, I wanted to tell you that I’m not angry with you anymore and you are welcome here anytime.”

“I’m glad to hear that Arackniss.” said Monty.

Arackniss then snuggled against Pen and passed out from exhaustion. The snake mastermind watched at Nissy fell into a deep sleep. He and Monty snuggled against the little spider and fell asleep moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> Go to Youtube and check out AxelGear's channel. His videos are great and I encourage all to check them out. Also go to Twitter and check out Dommato. Her artwork inspired is amazing and beautiful.


End file.
